<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waiting for eiji♧ by laanatdelrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198444">waiting for eiji♧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey'>laanatdelrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>husbands asheiji [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddy the doggie, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Worry, ash kinda worries a lot oop, but sorta, hes a good boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laanatdelrey/pseuds/laanatdelrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash waits for his husband Eiji to come home from work. Unfortunately, he seems to be running late today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>husbands asheiji [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2229333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waiting for eiji♧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heres a short husband AU fanfic!! I’ve been in a creative slump lately, I have a whole list of fanfic ideas but I don’t have the energy to write anything.  so here’s a little fic I wrote to hopefully make my creative juices flow again. Sorry if this is cheesy.</p><p>twitter: @cloudyeiji</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stretching after spending hours writing a report on his computer, Ash yawned. The apartment he shares with Eiji seemed unusually quiet, probably because Eiji isn’t home yet. Eiji is normally the one who was home before Ash, however Thursdays are the days in which Eiji comes home later, especially with the upcoming art exhibition approaching closer. Meanwhile, Buddy, their dog, was taking a nap, curled up on the floor beside Ash. The clock on Ash’s desk read 8:01pm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocked his phone to check his last text from Eiji:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em> clumsy japanese lunatic 5:29pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Ash, i’m coming home at around 8:30 today. It’s your turn to make dinner. I’ll be back, don’t worry</b>
  <b>( ❛ᴗ❛ )</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, right. Dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ash logged out of his computer and walked to the kitchen, Buddy following him. Although Ash isn’t much of a cooker, he decided to try his hand on shrimp tempura and rice for dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To fill the silent ambience, Ash opened his playlist as he scanned the cabinets for ingredients. The familiar, loud shrill of guitars and the booming of drums began and Ash immediately recognized the song-- Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set a pot of oil and turned on the stove, whisking all of the dry ingredients together. Taking out large sized shrimp from the freezer, Ash coated the seafood in the dry mixture, producing a large plate of shrimp caked in cornstarch. He grabbed a pair of large chopsticks from the drawer and used them to dip the shrimp in the pot of oil, watching the shrimp producing golden bubbles. Once the shrimp was fully cooked, Ash placed the shrimp in a plate lined with a paper towel, drying the excess oil. Buddy whined while watching Ash arrange the shrimp on the plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Buddy, I know you’re hungry but we gotta wait for EijI!” grinned Ash, “And don’t forget what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> having for dinner--dog food!” As if Buddy was a human, he scowled. Ash chuckled at the sight of Buddy looking visibly disappointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the rice, Ash filled a large pot with water and placed it on a stove, bringing it to a boil, and proceeded to add a few cups of rice in the boiling water. He then replaced the lid on the pot, waiting for it to cook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Ash plopped down on the living room couch, he realized it was 8:29. He started cooking dinner too late, and the rice wasn’t ready yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But at least Eiji will be here any minute! </span>
  </em>
  <span>he happily thought. He couldn’t wait to hug Eiji and give him a kiss, and share dinner together with Buddy crawling up at their feet. Ash wondered how Eiji was doing. He was probably on his way home on the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash got up to check on the rice, pouring the rice on a nice dish, and placing a lid on top of it. He placed the dinner dishes on the table and set chopsticks, plates, and glasses. Ash dusted off his palms, happily admiring the effort he put in making today’s dinner. That was, until he glanced at the clock hanging over the TV.  It was 8:43. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji still isn’t home yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, he must be running late.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He told himself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Try distracting yourself. It’s normal for people to be late sometimes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Ash switched on the TV and scrolled through the Netflix menu ; he needed to catch up on the recent episodes of Sherlock Holmes anyway. He pressed play and began to watch the episode, settling down on the couch. For a brief amount of time, he remained invested in the show, but as time passed by, he remembered that Eiji still isn’t home. Show long forgotten, he unlocked his phone and read Eiji’s text.</span><em><span> Around 8:30,</span></em><span> it said.</span> <span>Right now, it was a little over 9pm. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the text over and over again. There were no calls, no texts,  no updates. Ash began to worry. He could feel his paranoia creeping up on him again, and soon negative thoughts fueled with high anxiety began to swarm his mind. His hands trembled and his breathing began to labor. Although he was doing better at controlling his mind over the years, there were still times in which his own thoughts took a toll upon him. He started pacing the living room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if something bad happened to Eiji? What if he was kidnapped? Or...killed? Or hit by the subway train? Or--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buddy began to notice Ash’s anxiety, and he followed Ash to the couch and curled on his lap. He licked Ash’s face and looked up at him with innocent eyes that seemed to be telling Ash that it was okay.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He will be home soon! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Ash recalled the last line of Eiji’s text. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He will be home, he told himself. It will be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash began breathing exercises his therapist taught him. Breathe deep into your belly. Breath out the negative troubles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and breathed in slowly and exhaled, stroking Buddy’s fur. He concentrated on the texture of Buddy’s soft fur and the show playing in front of him, while refraining from checking the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash finally heard the familiar sound of the door clicking open and a soft “Tadaima” coming from the entrance. Buddy leaped off of Ash’s lap and ran to the source of the sound, yapping happily. Ash quickly made his way out of the couch and briskly walked to the entrance where Buddy was receiving pats behind his ears and licked Eiji’s face, who was giggling. Eiji started donning wire rimmed glasses in place of his contacts that looked just like Ash’s glasses. His hair has grown considerably long over the years, his thick black hair now down to his torso. Ash loved to twirl Eiji hair and comb his fingers through the long black locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eiji stood up, Ash briskly walked over to him and immediately engulfed him in a hug, surrounding the smaller form. He finally glanced at the clock in the living room above Eiji’s head: 9:16.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did my sensitive American husband miss me?” Eiji teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash wrapped his arms tighter around him, bending over and burying his face in his shoulder. “Eiji, I was so worried about you!” he cried, “You came forty five minutes late, and I made d-dinner and I was scared that something bad was gonna happen--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aslan, I’m here.” Eiji whispered softly, resting his forehead on his. “I had a meeting with all of the artists and it took a long time with all the work going on for the exhibition. I should have called or texted you, but I ran out of data. I’m sorry that I caused you a lot of stress. I’ll find a way to let you know I’m running late next time.” He reciprocated Ash’s hug, hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Just make sure you have data for your phone next time.” Ash replied. “And I’m sorry I worried too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay to feel this way, Ash.” Eiji replied, pulling back from the hug. “And I missed you a lot today. I’m so hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Ash remembered the dinner he made and he brightened, his eyes sparkling like shiny emeralds. He couldn’t wait to show Eiji the meal he made. “C’mon Eiji, let’s have dinner together!” he said, tugging at Eiji’s wrist to pull him to the dining table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they sat down on their chairs, Eiji was greeted with the friendly aroma of Ash’s dinner--his favorite meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shrimp tempura! My favorite,” Eiji beamed. He cut a piece of his tempura with rice and brought it to his mouth, carefully chewing it. He made a sound of approval and got up from his chair to make his way to Ash’s side of the dining table, wrapping his arms around his neck.  “It tastes great. Thank you, sweetie~” he smiled, as he bent down to give a quick kiss on Ash’s lips. Ash smiled in the kiss, high with the praise he received from his husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never wanted any of this to end. The love. Affection. Trust. Warmth that covered him like  a blanket.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>They brought their hands together, said “</span>
  <span>Itadakimasu” together, and finally began their meal.</span>
  <span></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>